


Truth or Truth (We'll know if you're lying to us)

by dwarrowkings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowkings/pseuds/dwarrowkings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is truth or dare and kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Truth (We'll know if you're lying to us)

**Author's Note:**

> In which Emily makes me write Teen Wolf fic on tumblr, because I am a sucker for this type of thing.

“And if you lie, we’ll know,” Scott says, doing that eye pointing gesture that he thinks makes him look very serious but actually makes him look like a giant doofus. 

“Fine,” Derek says, “Dare.” He crosses his arms, like the petulant child he secretly is. 

“I dare you to…” an evil glint burns in Scott’s eyes. Stiles knows where this is going. Scott opens his mouth and Stiles’s mouth blurts “Spin the Bottle!” 

Everyone looks at him like he’s nuts. “Kiss your favorite pack member,” Scott finishes evilly. 

“That’s not fair,” Derek argues. “Favoritism!” Scott smirks. Stiles is expecting Boyd or Scott, but Derek’s hand is sliding along the curve of his shoulder, and his eyes are flickering red. Derek licks his lips and Stiles’s breath catches a little. 

Derek lifts Stiles’s hand, and total princess style, kisses his knuckles. 

Scott is spluttering, and Derek smirks when he says “You didn’t say where.” Stiles is caught up in the way he can still feel where Derek’s lips brushed his hand. He hopes it doesn’t leave a Fight Club-style lye burn or something, because that would be _embarrassing._

Derek crosses his arms and waits for Scott’s huffy breathing to stop. Boyd and Erica are looking at each other like they knew all along, and are telepathically betting on who is going to die first. Stiles hopes it is him, just so the embarrassment will be over.

“Isaac,” Derek maybe-threatens, “kiss Scott.” Isaac shrugs, and goes for it, grabbing Scott by the back of his neck and pulling them as close together as they can get while sitting down. 

Scotts arms flail up ineffectually, and settle on the backs of Isaac’s shoulders. Stiles can see where Isaac is licking at the curve of Scott’s bottom lip, little pleading kitten licks, and Stiles can see the moment when something in Scott’s mind breaks. His shoulders slump, but his fingers go taught on the back of Isaac’s shirt. Scott is blushing, but he sucks in a mouthful of air and Isaac doesn’t let him close his mouth after, pressing in, tight and close and dirty.

Stiles looks away, but somehow, even without super-advanced werewolf hearing upgrades he can still hear the way Scott whimpers into it.

This is way embarrassing. 

He looks at the way that Derek is smiling at them, two parts smug, but also happy and content and open, like he rarely is, and Stiles sees. Isaac wanted this, and so did Scott. 

Derek planned this. Sneaky fucker.

Derek looks at Stiles, smirks, and blows him a kiss.

Erica and Boyd almost fall over laughing at the look on Stiles’s face.


End file.
